Do We Change When We Kiss?
by ashleyketchum17
Summary: Based off the episode- Where For Art Thou, Pokemon? POkeshipping fluff warning! Please read and review! I hope you like it, I thought it was cute : what happens when two Nidoran kiss, and what changes about Ash and Misty?


**Author's Note: This is the episode **_**Where For Art Thou, Pokémon? **_** When the two Nidoran kiss and then Ash asks Misty about kissing XD I thought of this a few nights ago and thought it would be a cute little piece, I'm going to make the characters a bit older just for possible later in the chapters (nothing obscene! I'm just being careful…) plus Ash would definitely still be that naïve to be asking about kissing! Read and review, thank you!(: Also, on a side note****, I am going to make up some dialog in this fanfic that didn't actually occur in the episode so don't get confused!**** :)**

**Disclaimer….Still don't own Pokémon *anime cries***

**Ash-16**

**Misty-16**

**Tracey-19**

The trio of Ash, Misty and Tracey, had just witnessed Ralph and Emily's Nidorans evolve after battling Team Rocket and sharing their first kiss. Pokémon and people alike stood there with expressions of awe, shock and dreaminess; the last being from Misty and the romantic she is. Misty was practically swooning at the display in front of her; it was true love and love meant to be. She was such a sap for things like that and she absolutely loved it. From the start she wanted to see those two little Pokémon together; she had tried valiantly to make it happen and she was ecstatic to see that it finally had. Too bad their trainers were always arguing because to Misty, they'd make an adorable couple. That thought then got Misty thinking of what the nosy Pokémon watcher, Tracey Sketchit, had said earlier about how Ralph and Emily were like her and Ash.

_-Flash Back-_

** "**_Ralph and Emily like each other, they're just too stubborn to admit it." Misty said with a knowing smile and Ash just looked at her. _

_ "You know," Tracey suddenly burst out with a mischievous smile, "those two are just like you!" Misty and Ash both shared an expression of shock which quickly turned to embarrassment, accompanied by crimson blushed, which then turned to anger; at that point the release their wrath on the poor Pokémon watcher, who in their view, deserved it very much._

_-End Flash Back- _

_ Huh. She and Ash- like each other? No way! That's completely ridiculous! All though a lot of people seem to think that about us…hmmm…. _Misty thought and she couldn't also help feeling that she wouldn't mind if it were true either. She was snapped out of her distrait and wishful thoughts by a conversation between Ralph and Emily.

"Uhhh, well, I guess this means we'll be seeing more of each other then…" Ralph observed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I definitely want Maria to be happy, same goes for Tony." Emily answered with a cheery smile and Ralph laughed and sighed.

"I guess we probably _should_ try to get along more…" Ralph suggested and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think it would be best for Maria and Tony, plus it might stop our life long rivalry." Emily exclaimed with a giggle.

"Maybe, we could, erm, go out to lunch our something. Maybe train together? Plus, it'd give Tony and Maria time together." Ralph ended with a blush and Emily ended up having a blush of her own by the time her finished. Misty's eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands to her chest, _true love at its finest_…her mind sighed.

"I'd like that very much." The group got distracted as, once again, Nidorina and Nidorino shared a kiss. Misty and Ash stood a little ways, watching the scene in front of them unfold.

"Gee Misty; do you really think a kiss can change someone like that?" Ash suddenly pondered, directing the question at her and Misty could feel a slight blush creep up on her face before she answered.

"I guess we'll have to see."

"Huh?" Ash sounded confused but Misty did notice a light blush stain his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

"Whaddaya mean, Mist?" Ash asked and Misty felt slightly annoyed by his thick headedness.

"I mean, we'll have to wait and see what happens when we kiss someone. You know, to see if anything changes in us. Obviously we won't evolve or anything but maybe something about us would change."

Ash seemed to be pondering what she had just said and from what Misty could tell, he was either thinking to hard or having an inner debate; for Ash it was more than likely both because he doesn't often think and when he does, he struggles.

"Misty," Ash began quietly; tugging his hat down so it shadowed his face a bit and Misty looked at him expectantly, "have you ever, you know, kissed anyone?"

This took Misty by surprise and her response showed it, "Ah! Wh-what no! No…I haven't kissed anyone, Ash. At least not yet." Ash nodded looking slightly… pleased? _Don't kid yourself, Misty, he probably doesn't even know how to kiss._ Misty thought bitterly.

"Besides, why so you even care?" Misty asked, sounding more annoyed than she wanted too.

"Uhhh, no reason!" Ash answered a little too quickly and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, so, she decided to turn the tables on him.

"Well, Ashy boy, tell me, have _you_ ever kissed anyone?" Part of her didn't want to hear the answer if it was a yes and part of her wanted to hear what she was dying to hear- the answer being no.

"What! Of course I haven't. Maybe on the cheek but that doesn't count." Misty was relieved though she fumed at the memory of Melody kissing Ash on the cheek. She was still a bit sour from that, even though she and Melody had become friends.

"I guess we're in the same boat then." Misty sighed and Ash looked over at her with a questioning glance and Misty sighed and mused, "I wonder what it's like to be kissed." Ash seemed to squirm a bit and he had acquired a painting of red across his face and he tried to hide his blush by yanking on his hat again.

"You and your romance-y stuff." Ash chuckled a bit but he also seemed thoughtful.

"What, you've never thought about kissing someone and what it'd be like?" Misty questioned skeptically, "Come on, you're sixteen, I don't believe that."

"Uhhh," Ash rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "well, I guess I have…" He ended uncomfortably and glanced over at Misty, "Have you?"

"Ash, it's me we're talking about, of course I have! I can't help but be a romantic…" She sighed dreamily but then was rudely interrupted by the boy standing next to her.

"I bet it's Rudy." Ash muttered bitterly and Misty gave him an amused yet confused look, _why was he getting jealous?_

"Nah, it's not Rudy. He was nice but a bit too impulsive." Misty giggled at the memory of the boy they had met some short time ago and how he wanted her to stay on the island with him. It was a sweet gesture but…she just couldn't leave Ash… Her answer seemed to brighten Ash and wondered why he seemed so happy.

"Hey, Mr. Pokémon Master, who have _you _thought about kissing, huh?" _Probably Melody or Bianca or someone else we met along the way… _Misty thought sadly but she was distracted as Ash fell over onto his head dramatically, only to scramble up to answer.

"Well, uh, that's, heh, that's private."

"Oh, come _on_, Ash! I thought we were best friends!"

"You didn't tell me who you would kiss! Why should I tell you?" Ash huffed, "And we are best friends but that doesn't mean I _have_ to tell you!"

"Ash…" Misty whined, "I'll tell you mine."

"Really?" Ash looked hopeful and leant in to listen.

"Alright," she took a deep breath, "It's Gary. I'd love to kiss Gary Oak."

"WHAT? GARY OAK!" Ash screamed and he looked devastated, but Misty was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Ash belted out, his face turning redder from anger.

"I-I'm," Misty giggled and Ash glared at her, "I'm kidding, whew, I definitely don't want to kiss Gary!"'

"You don't?" Ash breathed out and sighed, sinking to the ground next to Misty.

"Nope."

"Well, uh, th-that's good."

"_And_ even if I did want to kiss Gary, why would you care so much?"

"Because, because, Gary, I-he's my rival and you-you're my best friend." Ash spluttered trying to figure out a good answer and Misty just laughed.

"Believe me Ash, the guy that I want to kiss is a lot better than shallow ol' Gary Oak." Misty assured and Ash seemed to relax a little.

"But really though, Mist, who do you want to kiss? Do I know him?" Ash's brow furrowed and Misty nodded, _maybe he'll understand….understand how I feel…maybe he feels the same way, he's acting so weird. _ Misty contemplated.

"Well, wh-what does he look like?"

"Hmm, he's kind of tall; he used to be shorter than me." Misty let on but Ash still had a strained and confused look on his face, "Hey, if I'm telling you stuff about who I want to kiss, then you have to tell me about the girl you want to kiss."

Ash sweat dropped but answered with a shaky breath, "O-okay, what do you want to know?"

"Hmmm…Is she pretty?"

"She's prettier than anyone I've ever met." Ash shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Huh, probably Melody…" Misty muttered miserably but surprisingly Ash shook his head vigorously 'no'.

"Definitely _not_ Melody. She's way too showy and kind of bratty. But hey, you're turn, what's this _guy_ like?" He sneered at the last part.

"Well, he's a Pokémon trainer, one of the best I've ever seen actually and he's also one of the sweetest and most caring people I've ever met." Misty answered truthfully; she noted that the two of them had gradually gotten closer together on the ground where they sat.

"Oh, great, so I've probably battled him before." Ash answered glumly and Misty chuckled at the situation.

"I guess you could say that, in a way. Now tell me about this _girl_." She practically growled the last part of her sentence out.

"She has this temper like I've never seen before; it's actually kind of funny. She also has these great eyes… I can never tell if they're blue or green…" Ash trailed of and Misty's breath hitched.

"So, you'd say she's kind of like me?" Ash blushed wildly at that and Misty hoped that her earlier thoughts were true.

"Heh, yeah she's a lot like you, Mist." Misty leant in a little closer and whispered, "Well, I guess you could say my guy's a little like you, Ash."

"Really?" Ash asked sounding a little hopeful; they were close enough to each other that Misty could have reached a hand up and touched Ash's face.

"Well, you know what Misty; she's _a lot-lot_ like you." He moved a little more closer.

"You know what Ash? He's _just _like you." Misty whispered moving even closer and shortening the distance between them. She could feel Ash's soft breath on her cheeks.

"You know," he smiled an impish smile, enunciating his boyish features; "you look an _awful _lot like her."

"Come to think of it, you look _very _much like him." Misty smiled and after that last sentence was uttered, the gap between them vanished. Misty's lips met Ash's and both their worlds exploded; kissing Ash was just as fantastic as she always imagined it, only an infinite amount of times better. Her fingers explored the side of his face, his unruly and adorable hair, the back of his neck, pretty much anywhere she could. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her as close as she could be to his body. When they finally broke apart for air Ash said, "Guess what? You're her Misty and something did change when I kissed you. Only by a little but it made me love you even more." Misty confirmed her mutual feelings with a tender yet passionate kiss. I guess people do change after being kissed; to Misty it was the best change she had ever been through, she loved him and he loved her, just like Tony and Maria.

**A/N: Did you like it? I just finished this, it's like 12:30 in the morning 0_o hahah well read and review! It's a bit fluffy but I'm learning to love the fluff! **

**~ashleyketchun17**


End file.
